Tony Stark Oneshots
by FernandaStark
Summary: Varias historias cortas sobre tu Genio Millonario Playboy Filantropo favorito donde talvez sea un poco infantil, un genio o haga el ridículo así que solo entra y descubrelo. Las historias no se relacionan entre ellas ;)
1. Hambre

Tony se encontraba en su laboratorio y de hecho habia estado ahí por casi tres o cuatro días seguidos sin salir, dormir o si quiera comer pero es que estaba muy concentrado en uno de sus proyectos y ni siquiera su compañero de laboratorio Bruce había logrado que Tony se resignara a salir, pero no era la primera vez que esto sucedía si no que ya era casi costumbre.

Nadie había visto a Tony por la torre y todos sabían la razón...se encontraba trabajando obsesivamente, incluso Steve lo sabia así que bajo con un plato de sopa decidido a hacer que mínimo el castaño comiera y con un poco de suerte que durmiera.

"Tony" Dijo Steve entrando en el laboratorio "Mmm?" Dijo Tony sin dejar de prestar atención a la pantalla en la que estaba trabajando "Te traje comida" Dijo Steve mientras dejaba el plato sobre una mesa "Gracias Cap pero no tengo hambre" Dijo Tony "Tony, has estado aquí por días sin siquiera comer" Dijo Steve en tono de regaño "Lo se pero es que esto es importante" Dijo Tony haciendo que Steve suspirara, no iba a tener la misma discusión de siempre pensó, así que con una rápida y nada amable maniobra jalo rápido una silla y empujó un poco a Tony haciendo que este se sentara en la silla y tomó una cuchara de sopa acercandola a la boca del millonario "Come" Dijo Steve con autoridad "Pero quiero seguir trabajando Steveee" Dijo Tony en tono de reproche y un poco infantil "Tony, tienes que cuidarte a ti mismo y luego trabajas" Dijo Steve serio pero aun así el millonario no cedió y bueno también le gustaba hacerle berrinche a Steve para que este lo cuidará más "Abre" Dijo Steve sin mover la cuchara de donde estaba "Pero ya te dije que no tengo hambre Steve" Dijo Tony moviendo la cabeza al lado contrario de donde estaba la cuchara entonces Steve movió la cuchara hacía la boca de Tony y Tony volvió mover la cabeza hacia el otro lado sin abrir la boca "Eres un infantil Stark" Dijo Steve en tono de reprimenda "No soy infan--" Dijo Tony y Steve aprovecho para introducir la cuchara en la boca de un indignado Stark "Todo" Dijo Steve de manera firme mientras acercaba el plato hacia Tony y se sentaba en una silla enfrente "No tienes que vigilarme" Dijo Tony por fin cediendo y comenzando a comer "Aja si, lo haría si no te distrajeras cuando pasa una mosca" Respondio Steve burlón y Tony frunció el ceño.


	2. Tú

Eran las dos de la mañana en la torre y Tony había organizado una fiesta, entonces había gente bailando y gritando por todos lados pero había un castaño en especifico que ya había perdido la cuenta de las copas que había tomado.

"Uuuuuuhhh!!!!!" Grito un invitado de la fiesta en tono de burla ya que Tony había empezado una pelea verbal con otro invitado pero enrealidad ya estaban muy borrachos como para decir cosas con sentido "Pues mi camiseta es AZUUUL!!!!!" Le grito el tipo con el que estaba peleando "Uuuuuuhhh!!" Gritaron todos "PUES YO SOY IRONMAN!!!Y TU NOO!!!!" Grito Tony y luego comenzó a reírse mientras los otros le gritaban al otro tipo que ya había perdido "No no no no yo no perdí...yo s..ssoy tu" Dijo el tipo señalando a Tony y tambaleándose por el alcohol "NO!!! YO SOY TUUU!!!" Dijo Tony señalando al tipo "NOOO YO SOY TU!!!" Dijo el otro "NOOOOO YO SOY T--" Dijo Tony pero fue interrumpido por Steve "Ya ya ya...ven vamos Tony tienes que descansar ya" Dijo Steve jalando a Tony el cual se recargo en el "E...Eres...el...el..Cap...capitán América???" Dijo Tony con su voz de borracho e ilusión en sus ojos "Si Tony soy yo" Dijo Steve sonriendo ladino y burlón "Sssabes mi nom...nombre?" Pregunto Tony sonriendo "Si, si lo se" Respondio Steve "Woooow que g..genial" Dijo Tony con admiración mientras seguía siendo jalado hacia el sillón por Steve y cuando por fin llegaron a sillón ahí se encontraba Natasha "Tony...te ves terrible" Dijo Nat "Natasha, como te llamas?" Pregunto Tony curioso a lo que Nat sólo vio con cara de 'Enserio?' "Solo ignoralo ya se le pasaron las copas, verdad Tony?" Pregunto el Cap a lo que Tony no respondió porque se había quedado dormido ahí a la mitad de la fiesta...seguramente mañana tendría resaca...y de las feas.


	3. Soledad

"TONYYY YA SAL DEL LABORATORIO!!!! VEN A VER TELEVISIÓN!!!" Grito Pepper desde la sala "YA VOY MI AMOR!!! SOLO UN MINUTO!!!" Respondio Tony.

Rápidamente dejo lo que estaba haciendo y subió las escaleras hasta la sala "Hola Pep" Dijo Tony mientras pasaba al lado de ella pero se siguió hasta la cocina "A donde vas?" Pregunto Pepper al ver que Tony siguió caminando "Me voy a hacer un café" Respondio el castaño "Te lo preparas luego...estuviste en el laboratorio todo el día y me siento sola Tony" Dijo Pepper sincera "Yo también me siento solo...sentarse es facil" Dijo Tony serio y Pepper sólo lo vio con cara de 'Enserio?' pero Tony no pudo resistir más la risa "Buajajajjajajalafsesuwlsidvdbh" Comenzó a reírse "Hoy duermes sólo Tony" Dijo Pepper severa "No, no es cierto Pep perdón si?" Dijo Tony en tono de súplica mientras perseguía a Pepper que salía de la habitación.


	4. Política

Pov Tony

Hoy era un día muy bueno...de hecho era genial...no tenia ninguna junta de Stark Industries, ningún discurso para ninguna escuela o alguna cosa así...entonces era un día totalmente para MI y mis hermosas herramientas...o eso creía hasta que paso esto:

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP *Llamada entrante*

"Señor, tiene una llamada de Nick Fury" Aviso Jarvis "Es mi día Jarvis, ignoralo" Jarvis colgó la llamada.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP *Llamada entrante*

"Señor, es Nick Fury de nuevo" Dijo Jarvis "Ya te dije Jarvis ignora--" "Stark, porque no contestas?...sabes que? No importa, te necesitamos aquí en Shield para una junta con los demás vengadores, vamos a discutir distintos temas que deberían ser del interés de todos" Dijo Fury interrumpiendo a Tony.

"Bueno pirata pues a mi no me interesa entonces adio-" "Si no vienes enviare a Coulson por ti" Dijo Fury "Ok ok Bien" Accedió Tony a regañadientes porque una vez si enviaron a Coulson y no termino muy bien que digamos.

Tony no sabia si debía ir con ropa informal, de traje o si debía ir con la armadura pero luego recordó que Fury le habia dicho que era una junta de los vengadores entonces se decidió por la armadura además el sabía que la armadura era la mejor opción porque con ella podía usar la técnica que usaba cuando debía ir a las aburridas juntas del gobierno.

Tony salió de la torre y llego a Shield...bueno...antes de llegar a Shield...paso al Burger King*

"Ya llegue!!" Dijo Tony entrando a la sala de juntas donde estaban Fury y los demás vengadores. "Llegas tarde...como siempre" Dijo Fury "Lo siento Pirata pero tengo una agenda algo apretada" Dijo Tony sonriendo aunque no podían verlo por el casco "Hola a todos por cierto" "Hola Tony" Respondio Steve.

"Bien...comencemos con esto porque hay muchos temas que discutir" Dijo Fury empezando con la junta.

Tony escucho lo que decían algunos minutos y solo hablaban de administración de comida o administración de política o posición o politica de comida algo así, enrealidad no prestaba mucha atención hasta que se aburrió y aplicó la misma técnica que en la juntas de gobierno osea Jugar Videojuegos.

Tony colocó un vídeo juego de autos que se veía en la pantalla de su casco y comenzo a jugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

"Ustedes tienen algún tema que discutir?" Pregunto Fury "Yo tengo uno" Dijo Nat "Adelante"

"Bien, pues hay un problema de liderazgo en misiones y perdemos tiempo valioso en que nos pongamos de acuerdo o en mejores palabras en que Tony y Steve se pongan de acuerdo " Dijo Nat

"Entonces propones que haya lider?" Pregunto Bruce quitándose sus gafas "Si, exactamente eso" Respondio la pelirroja "Y como lo van a escoger?" Pregunto Fury "Pues yo creo que debería ser Steve" Dijo Clint "Gracias Barton, pero todos deberían estar de acuerdo" respondio Steve.

"A mi me pareces el indicado Steve" Dijo Thor el cual no había hablado en toda la junta porque no entendía los problemas banales de los midgardianos pero el liderazgo si lo entendía y era importante.

"Entonces todos estamos de acuerdo en que Steve sea el líder Oficial?" Pregunto Nat a lo que todos respondieron que si excepto Tony

"Y tu Tony?" Pregunto Clint pero no hubo respuesta ya que Tony estaba jugando y ya llevaba mucho puntaje entonces le subió al sonido del juego porque las voces de los demás lo distraían pero ellos no podían escuchar el juego.

"Tony? Responde" Dijo Steve más alto pero no hubo respuesta entonces todos se acercaron y rodearon a Tony y le dieron unos golpecitos al casco, entonces eso llamó la atención de Tony y perdió así que frustrado abrió el casco.

"Que quieren?" Dijo Tony "Cómo que Qué queremos? Pues que respondas la pregunta" Le dijo Clint "Ammm... si en un segundo pero cual era la pregunta?" Dijo sonriendo incómodo "Que no escuchaste nada de lo que dijimos?" Pregunto Steve serio "Si, si escuche" Respondió el Castaño "Entonces de que estábamos hablando?" Pregunto Nat "De...política de comida?"

Todos vieron a Tony con cara de pocos amigos y Fury se sobo el puente de la nariz.

"QUE? No hablaban de eso?"

"Ok Tu serás el líder Steve" Decreto Fury mientras pensaba que Tony era un caso perdido.


	5. Mejor

Tony y los demás vengadores estaban en el Quinjet regresando de una misión exitosa así que estaban hablando sobre la misión.

"Esta vez fuimos mucho más eficientes" Dijo Steve "Buen trabajo Midgardianos" Replicó Thor "Si y bien yo solo tengo una pregunta...porque tienes puestos los lentes de sol si estás adentro del Quinjet?" Pregunto Clint mirando hacía Tony al igual que los demás ya que al terminar la misión y subir al Quinjet Tony solo se quitó el casco, se puso los lentes, cruzo los brazos y no dijo ninguna palabras, solo estaba ahí con una ceja levantada.

"Porque soy genial y el mejor" Respondió Tony así nada más "Que arrogante...que crees que todo el mundo gira alrededor de ti?" Dijo Nat "Si, si lo hace" Contraatacó Tony sonriendo de lado "Por que lo haría?" Dijo ella "Duhhh... porque soy Tony Stark" Dijo Tony alimentándose solito su ego "Y tu nombre que?...debe significar algo?" Dijo Nat "Ammmm, si lo hace porque soy el mejor" Dijo Tony y Nat comenzó a reírse histéricamente y los demás vengadores solo observaban "Que? Porque te ríes? Enserio soy el mejor, todos me aman" Decía Tony con cara de confundido pero Nat solo reía mas histéricamente pero el Quinjet por fin aterrizó así que Steve, Bruce, Thor, Clint y Nat que seguía riendo salieron del Quinjet dejando a un confundido Tony.

"Pero si soy el mejor...verdad?"


	6. Whatsapp

Tony estaba en el taller, estaba aburrido, muuuy aburrido, taaan aburrido, supeeeer abur- ok entienden el punto...

Entonceeees decidió que era buena idea hacer un grupo de WhatsApp.

Tony ha creado el grupo "Estoy aburrido"

Tony a agregado a Capipaleta

Tony a agregado a Arañita

Tony a agregado a Brucie

Tony a agregado a Ricitos

Tony a agregado a Legolas

Arañita: Y ahora que quieres Stark?

Tony: Estoy aburrido

Ricitos: HOLA

Ricitos: ESTÁ ES ALGUNA DE LAS COSTUMBRES MIDGARDIANAS?

Tony: Porque escribes en mayúsculas?

Capipaleta: Que es esto Tony? Y porque Capipaleta?

Tony: Es un grupo de Whatsapp!! Daahhh

Tony: Y es Capipaleta porque ya sabes...Capitán y pues...estuviste congelado como una paleta y...capitán y paleta= CAPIPALETA!!!

Legolas: Hola

Legolas: Creaste este grupo sólo para explicarnos porque a Stif le dices Capipaleta?

Tony: No, lo hize porque estaba aburrido, pensé que el nombre del grupo era claro.

Capipaleta: Steve

Ricitos: Ya pude escribir bien!!

Tony a cambiado el nombre del grupo a "HIZE EL GRUPO PORQUE ESTABA ABURRIDO"

Arañita: Steve que? Stif

Legolas: 2

Tony: 3

Ricitos: 4

Capipaleta: Steve, que mi nombre se escribe Steve, no Stif!!

Tony: Ya relájate Stif

Legolas: Si, relájate Stif

Capipaleta: Les advierto que si lo vuelven a escribir así se van a arrepentir

Tony: Ayy amenaza verbal , Ayy me siento amenazado!!

Legolas: Jajaja pobre Stif

Capipaleta: Cállate Edward, y tu también Klint

Tony: Nadie me puede decir Edward, ni siquiera tu STIF

Ricitos: Ustedes son tan banales

Arañita: Y enanos?

Ricitos: Cómo lo zupiste?

Arañita: Lo supuse

Tony: No te metas con nuestra estatura Torr

Ricitos: Cómo te atreves a profanar el nombre del Hijo de Odin?

Tony: Yo profano lo que quiera

Legolas: Tu tambien relájate Toni

Tony: Cómo te atreves a profanar el nombre del Hijo de Howard?

Capipaleta: Entendí esa referencia!

Legolas: Aquí viene el Capitán referencias

Arañita: Ustedes son decepcionantes

Tony: Shuteate Natacha

Arañita: Estas muerto ESTARC

Tony se a desconectado

Arañita se a desconectado

Legolas: Tengo que ver eso

Legolas se a desconectado

Capipaleta: Weno...supongo que ya me voy

Capipaleta se a desconectado

Ricitos se a desconectado

Brucie: Hola? Apenas llegó...me perdí de algo?


	7. Espacio

Alcohol, dolor, tristeza...era en lo único en lo que podía pensar Tony...y pues la verdad no había mucho en lo cual pensar ya que estaba solo...bueno estaba con Nebula...en el espacio, sin comida ni agua y seguramente moriría mañana.

Y te preguntarás, como es que Tony tiene alcohol en el espacio? Pues no, no lo tiene...pero de verdad necesitaba un trago.

Tony estaba al borde del llanto, estaba desesperado y con un sentimiento de impotencia enorme, no volvería a ver Pepper...que tal si su sueño acerca de su hijo era real? jamás lo conocería, pensaba Tony soltando una o dos lágrimas rebeldes...y ese mocoso araña, le dijo que se quedará en la tierra, pero Peter de terco se fue en la nave...aunque probablemente hubiera muerto de todos modos...si, muerto...como todos, y para su mala suerte, todos menos el.

Tony siguió sumergiéndose en su tristeza observando lo vacío que estaba el espacio...cuando de repente una mano choca contra el vidrio y Tony trata de enfocar para ver que es eso lo cual le cuesta un poco de trabajo por las lágrimas que estaban saliendo sin su permiso y ahí fue cuando vio...a Rescue, si, ahí estaba la armadura que había construido para Pepper así que la armadura rodeo la nave y Tony abrió la compuerta dejándola entrar.

Pepper se quitó el casco dejando que Tony todo llorón le viera la cara.

Tony inmediatamente abrazo a Pepper llorando en su hombro, no sabia si era de felicidad o de que era, solo sabia que amaba a Pepper y que siempre se trató de ella.

Tony separo el abrazo y la beso a lo que fue correspondido "Vine a rescatarte" Dijo Pepper llorando al igual que Tony.

Pepper traía consigo unos trajes espaciales parecidos a los que tiene Peter Quill y se los dio a Tony y a Nebula, y así fue capaz de regresarlos a la tierra.

—————————————————-

Teoría de EndGame


	8. Críticas

Anthony Edward Stark, Genio, Millonario, Playboy, Filántropo o Tony como lo conocemos, es una de esas personas que desde muy pequeño estuvo expuesto a los reflectores y sobre todo a las criticas, si, Tony desde niño debía pensar en lo que diría la prensa antes de realizar cualquier acción, pero conforme fue creciendo cada vez sentía que le importaba menos la opinión de los demás y así vivía Tony, tratando de no darle importancia a las criticas que la gente solía hacerle, pero nunca espero que llegara el día en el que ya no pudiera resistir mas y todo viniera para patearle el trasero.

Tony llevaba varias semanas muy preocupado por...literalmente TODO, desde presentaciones de Stark Industries que serian en dos meses, si su próximo discurso para el MIT era perfecto, hasta si sus lentes de sol combinaban totalmente con sus zapatos.

Y además de preocuparse por todo eso,(que era bastante extraño ya que antes no solía hacerlo) también se preocupaba por seguir actualizando sus armaduras y hacer algunas mejoras para los trajes de los otros vengadores, entonces había tantas cosas en la cabeza de Tony que olvidaba otras cosas que consideraba menos importantes, como comer, tomar agua, dormir e incluso tenia varias cortadas y moretones en el pecho y espalda ya que al tener tantas cosas en la cabeza y como había hecho cambios en su armadura,terminaron causando corto circuito con el dentro lo que lo lastimo, pero para Tony eso no tenia ni un mínimo de importancia en ese momento.

"Hola Tony" Dijo Steve al ver al castaño con su playera negra de tirantes entrar a la cocina, seguramente en busca de su café que siempre tomaba en las mañanas, solo que estas vez había algo...diferente "Hola Steve" Dijo Tony con muchísimo cansancio "Oye estas bien? te ves...terrible" Dijo Steve al ver a Tony todo flaco, palido y parecia que habia recibido un golpe en un hombro "Si Steve" Dijo Tony entrecerrando los ojos porque la luz lo mareaba mas de lo que ya estaba.

Clint y Nat entraron platicando a la cocina "Hola chicos" Dijo Clint amigable "Oye Stark...te ves-" "Lo se, lo se" Dijo Tony interrumpiendo a Natasha "Tengo hambre" Dijo Clint "Ya estoy preparando el desayuno" Respondio Steve.

Poco a poco llegaron los demas vengadores y todos se sentaron a comer en la mesa, bueno todos menos Tony porque sentia que todo daba vueltas, le dolia la cabeza y estaba tratando de concentrarse minimo en la conversacion de los demas pero su cerebro simplemente no podia procesar informacion.

"Tony Tony" Dijo Bruce tocando su hombro "Mmmh?" Respondio Tony concentrandose con todas sus fuerzas "No has comido nada y nosotros ya terminamos, no tienes hambre?" Dijo Bruce haciendo que Tony lo volteara a ver "Tony que tienes!?" Dijo Bruce exaltado al ver a Tony palido, ojeroso y sudando "N..no, na..nada, e..s..esto..y bi..en" Dijo tratando de hablar mientras todos lo veian preocupados "No Tony, no estas bien, que te paso?" Decia Bruce tocandole la frente pero Tony se desmayo "Jarviis!!!" Grito Steve entrando en panico "Que le paso a Tony!?" Pregunto "El señor Stark no a comido ni dormido por mucho tiempo y su cuerpo ya no resiste Capitan" Respondio Jarvis "Con descanso y varias intravenosas deberia estar bien" Dijo Bruce "Porque no comio ni durmio Jarvis?" Pregunto Clint "El señor Stark a estado muy preocupado por otras cosas como Stark Industies y otros compromisos" Respondio "Creo que esta lastimado" Dijo Bruce al ver todas las cortadas y moretones que tenia Tony debajo de la playera "Si, el señor Stark se lastimo cuando hubo una falla en su armadura" Dijo Jarvis "Y no trato de curarse las heridas ni nada?" Pregunto Steve "Le recomende hacerlo pero dijo que no era importante" Dijo la IA "Ay Tony" Dijo Steve en un suspiro mientras pensaba que deverian vigilar mas al castaño porque si no, Tony va a terminar con su vida antes de que ellos puedan matarlo por no cuidarse.


	9. Libre

"Y no destruyas nada Tony" Dijo Steve antes de irse.

Media hora después*

"Hola" Dijo Clint entrando a la sala de la Torre Avengers "Hola Clint" Le Respondió Tony que estaba sentado en el sillón viendo la tele en pijama, "Que haces?" Dijo Clint, ya que ese día era día de trabajo para los vengadores "Nada, aquí descansando" Dijo Tony y Clint frunció el ceño pero luego recordó "Ohhh cierto, es tu día libre" Dijo Recordando que Fury les había dado un día libre que no fuera sábado o domingo una vez al mes, y este era el día de Tony pero los demás vengadores si tenían que ir por si algo sucedía así que recordando que ya iba tarde, Clint se apresuró "Bueno adiós Stark, ya voy tarde!" Grito Clint mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

Otra media hora después*

"Pffff...ahora que hago?" Dijo Tony aburrido de no hacer nada, ademas no había a nadie a quien molestar...pero eso significaba que no había nadie en la torre!! Así que...podía construir cosas por toda la torre!!! "Espera que? Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido!! Qué onda con mis ideas?" Dijo Tony pero después de recapacitarlo y vacilar un poco "Al ca*jo si no tiene sentido!!!" Grito y bajo corriendo a su taller para llevar sus cosas a la sala.

Dos horas después*

"Y...ya casi...ya casi.." Decía Tony ajustando una tuerca "y...listo!!!" Dijo Cuando por fin terminó, Tony había construido una máquina del tamaño de toda la sala...de café...Si, una máquina gigante de café, porque? No se "Boom!!! Esta es la máquina de café más rápida del mundo!!" Grito Tony feliz "Señor, si me permite intervenir creo que la máquina puede llegar a fallar, ya que la construyo en un periodo muy corto de tiempo y pueden faltar algunos detalles" Dijo Jarvis "No seas pesimista Jarvis, va a funcionar" Dijo Tony confiado "Aun así, no entiendo porque está máquina es necesaria Señor" Dijo la IA "Jarvis...esta es la máquina de Café más rápida del mundo..Solo imagina apretar un botón y tener tu café recién hecho en solo un segundo" Dijo Tony señalando la máquina y hablando como si fuera lo más increíble del mundo "Pero...si la cafetera normal solo tarda pocos minutos Señor" Dijo Jarvis, incluso sonó algo preocupado "Shhhh, no arruines el momento Jarvis" Dijo Tony admirando la máquina.

Dos minutos después*

"Listo Jarvis? Babas? Necesito que graves esto" Dijo Tony mientras se preparaba para presionar el botón "Y...acción!!" Dijo Tony y babas empezó a gravar "Máquina de café, ensayo uno" Dijo Tony y presionó el botón emocionado así que...no pasó nada "Ohhh vamos!! Donde está mi café súper rápido?" Dijo Tony molesto y pateó la máquina, pero derrepente la maquina comenzó a vibrar más y más, parecía que iba a explotar "Jarvis!!! El traje!!" Grito Tony en pánico, así que inmediatamente uno de los trajes llegó volando, Tony entró en el y cargó a babas comenzando a correr asía una ventana "Jarviiis!!! La ventana La ventanaaaa!!!" Grito Tony y la ventana se abrió así que salió volando y unos segundos después de que salió, la máquina explotó y destruyó los seis pisos de hasta arriba de la Torre, "Ups" Dijo Tony.

Steve y los demás vengadores estaban en Shield cuando derrepente llega Coulson y le dice algo a Fury en el oído "Señores...Creo que..deberían ver esto" Dijo Fury poniendo el canal de noticias en la tele.

En la televisión*

"En noticias de última hora, hubo una explosión en la torre de los vengadores que al parecer destruyó la parte superior de la torre" Decía una reportera que estaba justo enfrente de la torre y detrás de ella se podía ver como estaba destruida "Ohh!! Aquí viene Tony Stark!!" Grito la reportera corriendo hacia Tony que apenas aterrizaba junto con Babas "Señor Stark! Señor Stark! Que fue lo que ocasionó la explosión?" Le pregunto la reportera junto con varios reporteros más acercando el micrófono hacia Tony así que Tony se quitó el casco de la armadura "Ahh...fue una cafetera" Dijo Tony incómodo.

Fin de televisión*

"No puede ser, fue lo primero que le dije!!" Dijo Steve enojado sobandose la frente "No creo que haya sido una cafetera, eso no tiene sentido" Dijo Bruce "Bueno yo digo que Tony podría hacer explotar la ciudad entera con un pedazo de cartón" Dijo Clint divertido por la cara de Steve "Buen punto" Dijo Bruce.


	10. Borracho

Tony estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, apenas eran las nueve de la mañana pero los vinos y el whisky se veían muy atractivos "No Tony" Se dijo Tony para sí mismo con toda su voluntad "Bueno...Solo será una copita" Dijo Tony y se sirvió.

Una hora después*

Tony ya había perdido la cuenta de las copas que se había tomado pero aún así seguía tomando y ya estaba bastante borracho pero mínimo estaba feliz "Señor, Señor" Decía Jarvis llamando la atención del castaño "Mmm?" Dijo Tony "Le recuerdo que tiene una junta con los vengadores y Nick Fury en media hora Señor"

Dijo Jarvis "Ohhh!! Es ci...cierto!! Nick s..e va a eno...enojar si vuelvo a fa...faltar!" Dijo Tony exaltado con su voz de borracho "Bien, voy a prepararme" Dijo Tony ya tomando un poquito más de control y hablando mejor, ya que Tony tenía practica en eso de estar borracho y sonar normal, incluso había dado conferencias estando borracho varias veces aunque no solía recordar haberlas dado, de hecho ni siquiera sabía si esas conferencias habían salido bien pero él suponía que si.

Tony se puso un smoking, unos lentes de sol para cubrir sus ojos y se subió a su auto para ir a la reunión.

Tony extrañamente llegó a tiempo y le sobraron cinco minutos, ni él se la creía cuando veía su reloj "Ya llegue Nick" Dijo Tony al ver a Fury mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro "Nick?" Dijo Fury extrañado, nadie le decía Nick "Que milagro que llegaste a tiempo Stark" Dijo Fury "Si...lo se Jack jajajaj Sparrow jajajaja, porque..ya sabes Jack Sparrow es un pirata jajajaja igual que TU!! Buajajajajajbdhfvfh" Dijo Tony entre risas y Fury solo lo fulminó con la mirada mientras que los demás vengadores entraron a la habitación y vieron a Tony riéndose como loco "Y a este que le pasa?" Pregunto Clint observando a Tony igual que los demás "No lo se Barton" Respondió Nick Fury.

Tony terminó de reír y por fin se sentaron en la mesa para empezar con la reunión "Entonces...El General Ross ha estado sobre mi, diciendo que los Vengadores son una amenaza para la sociedad ya que constantemente ignoran las ordenes del gobierno" Dijo Fury serio "Con todo respeto señor, pero los Vengadores somos una organización independiente, no le rendimos cuentas al gobierno" Intervino Steve "Te apoyo Capi" Dijo Tony sonriendo y con sus lentes de sol "Stark, me harías un favor y podrías tomar esto con seriedad?" Pregunto Fury "Si si si, seriedad, no te preocupes que soy experto en eso" Dijo Tony giñandole un ojo y Fury sólo lo ignoro "Steve, se que ustedes son independientes pero mínimo colaboren un poco" Dijo Fury "Shield tampoco colabora Fury" Dijo Natasha "Eso es cierto" Añadió Clint "Pero ustedes saben que esto es diferente" Dijo Fury "Y como es que eso es diferente?" Pregunto Banner "Nuestras actividades son muy confidenciales y si le informaramos al gobierno ya no lo serían porque en el gobierno hay oídos en todas partes" Dijo Fury "Y porque si deberían saber sobre nuestra actividad si dices que hay oídos por todas partes?" Pregunto Steve molesto "Woooow que? Oídos en todas partes? Eso suena aterrador!!...y asqueroso" Dijo Tony casi gritando y todos lo voltearon a ver con cara de 'que le pasa a este sujeto' pero pareció no importarle a Tony así que continuaron con su conversación "Miren...yo se porque les molesta sólo que no entiendo porque no cooperan pata si evitar qu--" Dijo Fury pero Tony levantó la mano lentamente y Fury se detuvo, cerro los ojos y respiro profundo "Que Stark?" Pregunto "Ammm...puedo ir al baño?" Pregunto Tony y Fury se sobo la frente "Solo dime que no me preguntaste eso...no puedes aguantar Stark? Esto es importante, se que no puedo esperar que pongas atención o algo pero mínimo pido seriedad" Dijo Fury molesto mientras que todos los vengadores veían a Tony...porque estaba actuando más raro de lo normal así que Fury continuo "Entonces...Ross los va a comenzar a atacar a ustedes si no hacen caso y no creo que yo pueda intervenir" Dijo Fury "Lo sabemos, pero los vengadores somo los suficien--" "Tengo hambre" Dijo Tony interrumpiendo a Steve y saliendo de la habitación caminando "Que mierda? Y a este que le pasa?" Dijo Clint.


	11. Qué?

Hola!! Pues bueno este es un pequeño One Shot Random y feliz que quería escribir para curar un poquito mi depresión de End Game.

Así que espero que te guste y te ayude si estas en depresión como yo.

"Alguien a visto a Tony?" Pregunto Steve "Ammmm...nop" Respondio Clint sin dejar de prestar atención a su video juego.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL LABORATORIO

"Ok ok aquí vamos!!!" Dijo Tony mientras bajaba una palanca.

Tony había creado una máquina que duplicaria las cosas asi que lo estaba probando con una pelota.

"Boom!!! Lo logre!!!" Grito Tony al ver que si había funcionado "Muy bien ahora es mi turno" Dijo Tony entrando en la maquina que por cierto era lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera un humano "Señor, no le recomendaría que lo hicieron ya que no sabemos que reacción pueda tener su cuerpo" Dijo Jarvis "Relájate Jarvis, va a salir bien" Dijo Tony mientras activaba la máquina.

La máquina comenzó a brillar cada vez más y más Hasta que derrepente otro Tony apareció en la otra parte de la maquina.

"Wow...si funcionó" Dijo Tony con cara de asombro mientras se acercaba al nuevo Tony "Espera!!! Tu quien eres?!! Porque te vez igual a mi?!!" Grito el nuevo Tony en pánico "Yo..yo soy Tony y tu eres mi clon...bienvenido Tony 2" Dijo Tony con calma mientras le extendía la mano a Tony 2 y este correspondió ya tranquilizandose un poco.

DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUÉS

"Oye!!! Tony 4!!!! Me traes un café? !!" Grito Tony mientras trabajaba en una armadura "Me pasas la llave inglesa?" Pregunto Tony a Tony 2 que le estaba ayudando con las herramientas y este se la paso.

"Tony 3, no pongas loco a babas porque se descontrola" Dijo Tony porque Tony 3 estaba jugando con Babas pero el robot se emocionaba demasiado (tan emocionado como un robot puede estar) y pues se descontrolaba.

"Tengo hambre" Dijo Tony 4 entregándole su café a Tony "Pues...creo que ya no hay donas" Dijo Tony "Yo igual tengo hambre" Dijeron Tony 2 y 3 al mismo tiempo "Pfff bien vamos a la cocina por comida pero traten de no llamar la atención ok?" Dijo Tony "No llamar la atención? Pero si eso es lo que mejor que sabemos hacer" Dijo Tony 3 "No es cierto" Reprocho Tony "También somos buenos haciendo otras cosas" Dijo el original "Lo sabemos pero en que eres EL mejor? Recuerda que somos tu" Dijo Tony 4 "Bien lo acepto, somos buenos llamando la atención pero porfavor traten de no hacerlo" Dijo Tony comenzando a salir del laboratorio seguido de sus tres clones.

"Shhh" Dijo Tony mientras caminaban por el pasillo "Creo que el Cap y Barton están en la sala" Susurro Tony "Y que?" Dijo Tony 2 "Como que 'y que?' No quiero que los vean" Susurro el original "Así que cierren la boca y síganme en silencio" Dijo Tony y comenzó a caminar lento pegado a la pared seguido de los demás que hacían lo mismo.

"Y...ya encontraste a Tony?" Pregunto Nat que estaba sentada en el sillón pero en un ángulo en el que Tony no la veía "No..le pregunté a Jarvis pero me dijo que Tony le había dicho de no decirme nada de él" Dijo Steve cruzando los brazos.

"Eso suena a qué está haciendo algo mal-" "Shhh escuche algo" Dijo Nat interrumpiendo a Clint así que todos se voltearon y vieron a Tony pegado a la pared...o bueno CUATRO Tonys pegados a la pared.

"Ahhh no!!! No no no no" Dijo Clint y salió corriendo de la habitación mientras Steve se tapaba la frente con la mano y Nat observaba con detenimiento.

"Y ahora que hiciste Tony?" Pregunto Steve en un suspiro "A cual le hablas?" Pregunto Tony 3 señalando a Todos los Tonys "Pues al Tony original, quien es el original?" Pregunto Nat y Tony señaló a Tony 2 y este señaló a Tony 3 y este señaló a Tony 4 y este señalo a Tony porque entre Tonys se cubren la espalda.

"Es el" dijeron al unísono mientras se señalaban "Hola chicos, porque hay tanto rui- Ahhhhh!!!" Grito Bruce entrando a la habitación "PORQUE HAY CUATRO TONYS?!!!" Grito en pánico "Es lo mismo que estábamos preguntando Banner...pero no nos quieren decir quien es el Tony original" Dijo Nat mientras Bruce trataba de calmarse "Bueno...nosotros ya nos vamos" Dijo Tony mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida "Oye no no no, a donde vas? TONY" Dijo Steve y Tony se dio cuenta de su error "Si!! Veníamos por comida!!" Reprocho Tony 4 "Que? Tony? El es Tony!!" Dijo Tony señalando a los otros Tonys "Tony, literalmente dijiste 'nosotros ya nos vamos' ósea que tú eres el original" Dijo Nat sería mientras que Bruce veía expectante.

"Demonios" Susurro Tony para sí mismo "Ja! Lo sabía!" Dijo Nat "Eres malo susurrando Tony" Dijo Bruce "Por suerte siempre quiere que lo escuchen, ama ser el centro de atención" Dijo Clint regresando a la habitación.

"Hey!! No siempre quiero que me escuchen" Dijo Tony frunciendo el ceño "Enserio?" Dijo Tony 3 levantando la ceja al igual que los otros Tonys.

"Tu cállate!!" Le Grito Tony a Tony 3 "Yo soy tu, idiota!!" Le respondió "Si no fuera por el no existiríamos Genio!!" Intervino Tony 2 "Solo porque fuiste el primero no quiere decir que seas especial, en caso de que te sintieras así" Dijo Tony 4 "Ya cállense!!!" Grito Tony exasperado "Porque lo haríamos?" Pregunto Tony 4 tranquilo "Porque YO soy Tony Stark y con eso es suficiente" Dijo Tony "Bueno...creo que tienes razón, eres genial" Dijo Tony 3 pensativo "Lo se, ustedes también son muy guapos" Dijo Tony "Obviamente" Dijo Tony 2 "Ya terminaron?" Pregunto Nat sería "Ammm...si, creo que si" Dijo Tony volteándola a ver mientras que ella y Steve lo veían con cara de pocos amigos "Que?" Pregunto Tony.

"Como que 'que?' Hay cuatro iguales a ti!!!" Grito Clint "Si...no creo poder resistir eso" Dijo Bruce "Brucie!!! Crei que teníamos algo!! Mi Science Bro!!" Dijo Tony con pose dramática al igual que Los demás Tonys "Nop, no puedo con esto" Dijo Bruce y rápidamente salió de ahí.

"Tony...como hiciste eso" Dijo Steve señalando a los clones "Pues, cree una máquina que duplicaría cosas, entonces cuando vi que funcionaba quería ver si podía copiar seres vivos, entonces me metí en la máquina y me clone...tres veces" Dijo Tony sonriendo inocente.

"Que? Y si no hubiera funcionado? Pudiste haber muerto Stark" Dijo Clint "Si, pero no lo hice ok? Ya relájense" Dijo Tony "Necesito que- Pueden dejar de hacer eso?" Pregunto Steve porque los otros Tonys se había ido a la cocina pero estaban haciendo un alboroto entre ellos, los Tonys voltearon a ver a Steve pero lo ignoraron y siguieron con lo suyo "Necesito que reviertas esto" Dijo señalando a los otros "No" Dijo Tony y se fue con los demás y se unió a su alboroto y Steve se sobó la frente.

"Yo se que hacer" Dijo Nat "Que?" Pregunto Steve "Yo me encargo" Dijo sacando su celular.

―――――――――――――――――――――――

"TONYYYYY!!!!" Grito Pepper y todos los Tonys voltearon aterrados "Quien es el verdadero?!" Dijo enojada y todos señalaron a Tony "Ohhh vamos!!! Qué pasó con los Tonys se cubren la espalda?" Dijo Tony nervioso así que Pepper lo jalo y lo saco de la cocina.

"Arregla esto!" Dijo Pepper "Pero Peppeeeer" Dijo Tony "No! Nada de eso, no puede haber tres iguales a ti Tony" Dijo Ella "Pero así podré tener más tiempo porque podré dividir todas mis actividades y así no tendría tantas cosas que hacer" Dijo Tony "Además..ellos me entienden, saben lo difícil que es ser un Tony" Dijo sin saber que mas decir "Vamos Tony!!! Porfavor" Dijo Pepper.

"Pero" "Tony" "Pero" "Tony!" "Per" "iTony!!!" "P" "TONY!!" Grito exasperada "Pffff, bien" Dijo Tony molesto.

"Chicos...es hora de irnos" Dijo Tony entrando en la cocina.

―――――――――――――――――――――――

Tony uso la máquina para revertirlo mientras Pepper lo observaba para asegurarse de que lo hiciera.

"Listo cariño" Dijo Tony acercándose a Pepper "Gracias, no podía tener a cuatro Tonys por aquí...porque solo me gusta uno" Dijo Pepper y beso a Tony el cual correspondió en un largo y tierno beso.

"Te amo Pepper"

"Yo mas Tony"

―――――――――――――――――――――――

Pepper y Tony estuvieron un rato en el taller pero después Pepper subió para ir a dormir y Tony le dijo que subiría en un segundo.

"Ven babas!!" Le habló Tony a babas para meterlo a su 'cuarto' que en realidad era una especie de armario gigante que estaba en el taller y ahí guardaba sus inventos importantes como reactores experimentales, nuevas piezas de armaduras y también era el 'cuarto' de babas.

Tony abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Tony enojado sentado en el piso.

"Ammm...mira voy a ser sincero contigo, olvide que estabas ahí Tony 5".


	12. Inocente

Clint estaba aburrido, llevaba sentado en el sillón todo el día, toda la torre había estado tranquila, no sabia donde estaba Thor ni Nat...bueno ella probablemente estaba haciendo cosas de espías y Bruce..pues en su laboratorio.

Pero mínimo Tony estaba en el sillón de alado, llevaba todo el día ahí sentado sin hablar y parecía estar haciendo algo importante en su teléfono...se veía muy concentrado.

Clint suspiro pesadamente e hizo la cabeza para atrás pero derrepente entro Steve caminando muy feliz de la vida y a Clint se le iluminaron los ojos de inmediato, ya sabia que hacer...ademas, una broma no le hace daño a nadie y quien mejor para ser la victima que el Inocente Steve Rogers o eso pensaba Clint.

"Hola Chicos" Dijo Steve entrando a la sala "Hola" Respondió Clint "Ho..la" Dijo Tony sin perder la concentración en su teléfono.

"Oye Steve...Tu tienes practica...ya sabes...en relaciones?" Pregunto Clint ocultando su sonrisa maliciosa "Ahh...no, yo no diría eso" Dijo Steve extrañado por la pregunta "Porque?" Pregunto Steve "No..por nada, es solo que..quería saber si podías ayudarnos con la nuestra.. con Tony y conmigo" Dijo Clint señalándose a el y a Tony.

Tony escucho su nombre y rápidamente se vio interesado en la conversación así que dejo de jugar Angry Birds y puso atención a la mirada que le estaba mandando Clint de 'Sígueme la corriente' que Tony entendió perfectamente y le divirtió la idea.

"Como que su relación?" Pregunto Steve confundido "Si..ya sabes, no se si es buena idea estar con el" Dijo Tony "Estar con el? como?" Dijo el rubio "No se si...valdría la pena dejar a Pepper" Dijo Tony y Steve se ruborizo un poco ya entendiendo a que se referían "Y yo no se si es la decisión correcta, creo que no eres mi tipo" Dijo Clint y Steve solo se ruborizaba más "Qué? Como no voy a ser tu tipo si soy muy guapo?" Dijo Stark "Demonios!..Tienes razón, si eres muy guapo" Dijo Clint acercándose a Tony "Tu también eres casi tan guapo como yo, pero es que tienes que entender que..no estoy seguro" Dijo Tony con su mejor cara de arrepentido mientras se alejaba de Clint "Esto es un Broma verdad?" Pregunto Steve algo nervioso pero ignoraron su pregunta.

Tony siguió alejándose de Clint "Noo!!! No me dejes!!" Gritaba Clint tirado en el piso "Tony!! Te necesito!!!" Decía el arquero y Tony dejo de alejarse "Dejaría a Nat por ti pero NO TE VALLAS!!!" Grito Clint comenzando a llorar, su entrenamiento en SHIELD incluía actuación y nunca le había servido tanto como ahora.

Tony se acerco a Clint mientras que Steve miraba estupefacto y con toda su cara roja como tomate, no sabia como reaccionar "No, no llores mi amor, yo también te necesito" Dijo Tony y Clint lo abrazo a lo que el correspondió "Te amo" Dijo Tony llorando también "Yo igual" Dijo Clint y los dos lloraron más fuerte mientras se abrazaban "Que c*rajo les pasa a ustedes dos?!!" Grito Steve entrando en pánico entonces esos llantos rápidamente se transformaron en risas desquiciadas.

Tony empujo a Clint y siguió riendo "Jajaja Era b..broma Capi!! jajaja" Dijo Clint entre risas "Ja..Jarvis jajaja Lo grabaste cierto? jajaja Debiste ver tu cara jajaja" Dijo Tony "Si señor" Respondió la IA y Clint salio corriendo "SE LO TENGO QUE ENSEÑAR A LOS DEMÁS!!" Grito mientras corría y Tony ahora estaba tirado en el piso riendo como loco mientras que Steve fruncía el ceño enojado "Jajaja Ahh mi panza!! Mi panza!! jajaja" Gritaba Tony retorciéndose en el piso.


End file.
